


[podfic] fear and loathing in middle earth

by duckgirlie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of fear and loathing in middle earth, by gardnerhillWe can't stop here, man. This is killer-tree country
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] fear and loathing in middle earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear And Loathing In Middle-Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588678) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



> for voiceteam 2020 podfic gothic's tom bombadil anthology. thanks to elle-ja-bell for the singing and mistbornhero for the coverart!

mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zgyndenq5eiuky5/fear_and_loathing_in_middle_earth.mp3/file)


End file.
